


One Night

by betweenthepines



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Compulsion, Consensual Mind Control, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenthepines/pseuds/betweenthepines
Summary: You know Damon Salvatore's big secret. But rather than being afraid, you're a little turned on. You plan to meet him at the grill for a night of fun.
Kudos: 14





	One Night

It's late. You look around the small town bar. You're one of only two patrons left at the counter. Multiple empty glasses sit in front of you and despite that you're hardly buzzed. You take a gulp of whiskey and sigh. This is taking longer than I thought. Where is he?  
Almost as if on cue, the door swings open and he walks in: Damon. His eyes are dark, brooding, as he takes a seat at the bar not too far from you. You realize you're staring and quickly turn your attention back to your drink. What should I do with my hands? What do normal people do at a bar alone? You settle for swirling your drink halfheartedly and watching the ripples form in the glass. Time seems to pass in slow motion as you wait. You never were really good at making the first move.  
“A lady should never drink alone.” Damon gets up from his seat and walks up next to you. “This seat taken?” he gestures to the seat next to you. You shake your head.  
“I'm Y/N.” You reach a hand out. He takes it and turns it over, pressing his lips to your knuckles.  
“Damon,” he murmurs, hovering just above your hand for a moment too long. You're cheeks flush and you pull your hand away a little to quickly.  
“What brings you in here so late? Drowning your sorrows?”  
“I'm always looking for a good time. And you seem like one to me,” he shoots his characteristic smirk, his eyes hungry. Subconsciously you touch the bracelet your wearing, the one you brought just in case. His eyes follow your motion but move back to your face before he thinks you've noticed.  
“You know, why don't we get out of here. You look like you could use a ride home.” He gestures humorously to the empty glasses filling the counter in front of you. You feign embarrassment and start flagging down the bar tender. Damon reaches up and lowers your arm.  
“I'll take care of it, don't worry.” He walks over and leans in close to the bar tender, making more eye contact than any normal person would. The bartender stares back, almost in a trance before breaking free and waving to you.  
“Nice seeing you miss! You're welcome anytime.”  
Damon saunters over with a smirk. He looks you up and down and offers his arm to you in a showy manor. You take it, trying not to melt with excitement. Just as you cross the threshold onto the empty street, Damon speaks.  
“You know I could do that to you. Make you do whatever I want.” He looks darker, hungrier than before.  
“Maybe I'm into that,” you manage to get out, a little shakier than you would have wanted. “Besides, I brought protection.” You raise your wrist up and shake the bracelet hanging from it.  
Damon flashes another smirk and continues walking with you down the street.  
“You think that will protect you?” Suddenly, your up against the wall in the alley. He has one hand pinning your arms above your head and the other under your chin. He turns your face up to look at where he stands looming over you.  
“You know what I am. What do you want?” His eyes are searching you for an answer, daring you to lie.  
Your heart is racing as you take a deep breath and mutter, just audibly, “This.” And lean in to bring your lips to his. He seems a little surprised at first but lust quickly overtakes him and he's pushing into you hard, while his other hand traces it's way down your neck. He stops just short of your collar bone, feeling your pulse under his fingers. He pulls back from the kiss, just slightly so your faces are still almost touching.  
“I could kill you right here and no one would ever know,” His eyes are serious, but there's something else in there too. You know he wouldn't end the fun so soon, not with someone willing.  
“Have a taste,” You pull your head to the side, offering your neck. “But save some for later, we were just starting to enjoy each other.”  
He leans in and you feel his tongue run over your neck. He nibbles it gently, careful not to break the skin.  
“If you insist.” And with that he bites down hard and you feel him drawing you in. It's intimate, in a way you never thought it would be. It only hurt for a moment before the vulnerability of the situation shot your arousal through the roof. He doesn't take long, careful to restrain himself lest he stop the fun. “Shall we take this party back to my place?”  
You nod shyly. 

As you enter the Salvatore boarding house you're taken aback by the grand architecture and antique furniture. But he doesn't give you long to take in your surroundings before he has you back against a wall, his lips colliding with yours. His lips are soft and passionate as they drink in the moment. Your hands wander of their own accord, feeling up his chest to his jaw.  
He leans you back onto the couch, trailing kisses down your chest as he reaches your jeans. In one swift motion he has them undone and is sliding your underwear down your thighs. Before he can get his tongue on you, your hand darts in the way, covering what he just revealed.  
“Don't ruin the fun.” He playfully tries you move your hand away but you hold steady. He cocks an eyebrow, daring you to refuse him, knowing your couldn't overpower him.  
“Make me want it,” You say, locking eyes with him as you remove your bracelet and drop is ceremoniously on the ground. He smiles deviously and pulls himself up to meet your eyes.  
“If you insist,” he says for the second time this night. As he stares into your eyes you feel as though you are falling into a pool of comfort. As though everything he says must be true. “You're going to let me do as I want with you, and you're going to like it.” His eyes dilate and constrict as you feel more aroused than ever before. You look at the man kneeling in front of you and want him to take full advantage of the situation. Your legs relax and spread out. “That's better” he smiles brings his face down to your inner thigh, nibbling his way up to your pussy. Instinctively, you grab his hair with one hand and push him into you, only fueling his enthusiasm.  
He licks long strokes up and down, teasing just to the side of your clit. One hand works it's way into your entrance and strokes your inner wall. “Fuck,” you moan. You're panting now as he picks up the pace, focusing more on your clit. As you're about to come he stops abruptly and pulls himself back on top of you. You're writhing with need.  
“Damon, I need you inside me,” you moan.  
He needs no more invitation and his pants are gone in seconds. You reach down and free his member from his boxers, leaning into a kiss as you stroke his shaft. You taste your juices on his lips, salty but not unpleasant. As the kiss is deepening, your bodies moving against each other, you guide him into you. He pushes inside with some effort and your feel your body stretch to accommodate him.  
“Fuck you're tight,” he groans as he thrusts in as deep as he can. You moan his name as he picks up the pace. Your arms are wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him down to you with everything you have. As you both near orgasm, you pull back slightly from his kiss.  
“You better pull out,” you say defiantly, daring him to contradict you.  
He smirks, “I can change your mind on that one too.”  
“Do it,” you say, maintaining his gaze.  
His eyes constrict and dilate once more as he speaks to you. “You're going to let me finish inside you. It'll be the strongest orgasm you've ever had.” Of course, why wouldn't you want him to come inside you. What could be a better end to this?  
As he picks up the pace again you wrap your legs around him, pulling him into you as you lift back up to kiss him. Between the panting and moaning you feel him getting close, you feel yourself getting close.  
“Oh god!” you moan in unison as he thrusts as deep as he can and you tighten your grip on him, holding him inside. Your body contracts around his as you both finish together, collapsing into a heap on the sofa. You lay like that until his cock softens and slips out. You roll to the side and lay your head against his chest. His eyes are soft, surprisingly tender. You smile but the moment doesn't last long before you glance up at him and raise your eyebrows.  
“That all you got?”  
He smirks in response. “You want more? Or do I need to make you?” His eyes are intense.  
You stare back defiantly. This is just as fun as you had hoped it would be.  
“Maybe.”


End file.
